


Jaeger

by Irusu



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, i have many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A daughter is not a passing cloud, but permanent, / holding earth and sky together with her shadow. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And now you see why I queried the mod about your prompts! I was on the fence as to whether my idea would be too much on the fluffy side.
> 
> Summary from ["Daughter," by James Lenfestey](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/51780).
> 
> (I've updated my AO3 profile with links to Tumblr, Deviantart, and DW.)


End file.
